In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a device which comprises a combination magnetic pick up tool and an inspection mirror useful, by way of example, in the repair of vehicle engines.
When repairing a vehicle engine or assembling various types of equipment and machinery, it is often necessary to view relatively inaccessible areas of the device being repaired or serviced. To accomplish such an objective, various types of mirror devices have been available. Typically such devices comprise a mirror support assembly attached to a telescoping handle by means of a ball joint mechanism.
Also when working on a vehicle engine, for example, it is desirable to have a magnetic pick up tool available to retrieve dropped fasteners and other small metal articles which may drop into inaccessible areas. Magnetic pick up tools of this type are often mounted on the end of a telescoping handle.
A mechanic using such tools often finds it necessary to quickly change from one type of tool to the other. Thus changing from the use of an inspection mirror to a magnetic pick up tool is often a task that needs to be undertaken by a mechanic. Such change requires maintaining and locating two separate tools quickly in order not to waste time and energy when engaging in a repair or a building project. Thus there has developed a need for a magnetic pick up tool as well as an improved inspection mirror tool.
Briefly the present invention comprises a combination magnetic pick up tool and inspection mirror. The combination tool is mounted on a telescopic handle comprised of a multiple number of sections. Preferably the sections are non-rotatable one with respect to the other and may be extended to a desired length. The outermost end of the top or outer extensible section includes a connection fixture attached to the outer or free end of the top section. The connection fixture pivots about a single axis and includes a magnet mounted in a housing with a registration element included as part of the housing. The tool thus described may be used as a magnetic pick up tool.
For use as an inspection mirror, a mirror assembly is designed to fit over the connection fixture magnet housing and be retained on the housing by the magnet mounted in the housing. The mirror is maintained in proper alignment on the housing by virtue of engagement of the registration element on the connection fixture with a compatible registration element incorporated in the mirror assembly. The mirror assembly includes a replaceable mirror which is held in place by means of a fixed tab and at least one biasing tab which may be manipulated to thereby release the mirror from the mirror assembly.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a combination magnetic pick up tool and inspection mirror which utilizes the magnetic pick up element to hold a mirror assembly in position on the end of a telescopic handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination magnetic pick up tool and inspection mirror wherein the inspection mirror may be easily removed and replaced on the magnetic pick up tool in any one of a desired number of orientations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination magnetic pick up tool and inspection mirror wherein the inspection mirror is incorporated in a mirror assembly which may be attached to the magnetic pick up element of the tool and maintained attached thereto in a desired and fixed orientation which may be adjusted.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, rugged, and easily used magnetic pick up tool and inspection mirror in combination.
A further object of the invention is to provide a magnetic pick up tool and mirror assembly wherein the mirror assembly may be easily and quickly magnetically attached or detached from the magnetic pick up tool portion of the tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a telescopic handle which is used in combination with a magnet to provide a magnetic pick up tool and which may be utilized in further combination with a mirror assembly that is engaged by and held by the magnetic element of the magnetic pick up tool.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in a detailed description which follows.